Rests on me, you're not alone anymore
by Hell-BubbleGum
Summary: "Natsume this is not a game !"  ...  - "But I won't let you do this kind of missions alone anymore ! I will go with you I promess until the very end."
1. What an interesting feeling

One day, Narumi entered in the classroom, wearing a filly pink shirt with a ample jean like he

always do anyway...

« Hello, my dear students, » he put his arms in the air « Today we have a new student, please take

good care of him. »

When the student in question arrived, I was, I have to say it, a little surprised : He was tall with a

well done torso, his hair was dark/black and disheveled. He was wearing his uniforme like he had

fought before coming : his shirt was out of his pants and his knot was undone. When he tourned

around to say : « Natsume Hyuuga. Alice of fire. » All the girls in the class were screaming his

name and sorte of things like : « Would you marrie me ? » or « Oh men his so HOT ! »

Okay, I have to admit I thought he was hot too. I lookd at his face to see his expression and I

couldn't see nothing, he was totaly blank ; or maybe he was just blazed. And what I could see, all

the screams of hysterical girls were just agravating his mental state..

Personaly I stayed in silence. Yes, he was beautiful but his aura was totaly scary !

« Take a seat Natsume – kun. Wherever you want. »

The student cringed and took a look over the classroom. There were two seats : One beside Hotaru

Imai, my best friend, and the other beside me. [_ You should be asking why Hotaru and I, if she _

_really is my best friend are not seating by side ? The answer is simple : She told me I was disturbing _

_her when I was seating next to her ! Yes, she did ! You see, our relationship is.. How to say _

_that..diferent from other 'best friend relationship'. _

_We are both from the same village a few hours from tokyo, it's so small it not written in plans ! We _

_were going to the old school, having a lot of friends. We were livienf peacefully. But all of this was _

_destryed when we discorvered I had an Alice. To say it, it's Hotaru who wax the one who discovered _

_it: We were cooking, or traying, when suddenly the stove caught fire ! Then like a reflex water came _

_from my hands to stop the fire ! I still remember Hotaru's glare, the one which says : 'I'm gonna sell _

_you and I will become rich'. _

_When we told this story her parents, her mother collapsed then the event went out and all the _

_village was thinking I was a monster. I was rejected by all of my friends unless Hotaru and _

_everybody was avoiding me in the street. Like this two wearing black suits men went to bring me to _

_my 'new school'. I was forced to enter in the car and th last time I saw Hotaru was behind a tinted _

_window..._

_One year later, Narumi entered in the class with his eternel gay how to walk and said : « Today my _

_dear we have a new student,she's called Hotaru Imai. Please take good care of- »_

_« What have you just said the gay ? »_

_« Shut up and calm down you baka » answered Hotaru. _

_When I asked her why she was transfered here she said she had the 'Invention Alice' (Come to think _

_of it, she always used to have some incredible trinkets not found on Ebay like her BakaGun...)_

_Then she said : « And like this I will stop you from doing stupid things. » I remembered how I loved _

_her when she said that, like if she told me she would stay with me forever. _

_So, we can say we have completly different character and in the other hand we are linked to each _

_other like no one is._]

The new student turned his head slowly and started to walk toward me. When I looked to Hotaru, I

saw a robot seating nexto to her holding a placard saying : « Donc take this seat ». Oh ! That jerk

Hotaru ! Then he seated next to me.

« Who tells you you can seat here ? » I asked cold.

« My ass » he answered me with the same tone I had used before. I was shoked. No one never

answered me like this ! He might, at least, be kind of interessant. Therefore I examined him maybe

about 4 minutes and I discovered he had crimson eyes. What an interessant color ! When I was

admiring them, his eyes turned toward me and fixed me in the deep of my eyes. You know they say

eyes are the window of the soul then this contact learned me one thing : This guy had the most pure

soul I've never seen.

« Are you finished examinating me ? » he asked me probably pissed of.

« Just let me 30 more secondes » I answered him confident.

Then I saw his color eyes turned from crimson to red, like he was thinking of something. He might

think I'm crazy ! What is his Alice already ? This will teach me I have to listen when Narumi is

speaking..

Natsume's POV : 

« Oh my ! He is so cool ! » or « What a hot a guy ! ». That's what I could hear when I entered in the

classroom. All the girls were screaming and it was so annoying.. It always had been like this, in all

of my old scholls too. Although two girls weren't screaming. They were sitting each other at the

opposite of the class, alone at their tables. The first one had short raven haired and violet eyes and

the other was sitting at the end of the table, her arms crossed around her chest and her longs and

thin legs crossed too. She had brown wavy hair put into two long pony tails which were runnig

down her back. She was just looking at the window peacfully, like this she just looked like an angel

but no bother listening what Narumi was saying until he said :

« Take a seat Nastume-kun. Wherever you want. »

I looked around the classroom with my eyes and saw the raven haired stting next to a robot,

holding a placard saying : « Don't take this seat. ». With the way she was looking at me I prefered

obey. Then I noticed a seat next to the wavy brown haired girl. Anyway everything was at least

better than with the other foolish one ! So I started to make my way toward her when she started

looking at me until I sat. She glared at me an said with a cold voice :

« Who tells you you can seat here ? »

I was surprised ! I couldn't think she will be so cold and nonchalant. It looked lke the little angel I

had saw, changed in a Ice Queen. I was a little disappointed... However it changed me from

hystericals scream from other girls.

I was in a sense relieved. So I decided to enter in her game.

« My ass » I anwered with the same tone she used.

I could have said she was shoked but she rather seemed amused or interested. That's when I noticed

her eyes, her soft and beautiful eyes. I didn't know why but I was deeply attracked to her eyes ! The

matter was that they didn't show the same things that said her mouth. What I saw in her eyes was a

smily and happy girl. What was this facade she had on he face ? Maybe she had something to

hide ?

She looked at me one seconde and turned her ead to the window again like I wasn't here so I

decided to read my manga.

A moment passed and I noticed she was staring at me about more than 4 minutes already ! I started

to become pissed of it. So I turned my eyes toward her and said : Are you finished eximanating

me ?

« Just let me 30 seconde more ! » she answered confidente. Definetly, this girl wasn't like the other.


	2. ALice of fire ?

Natsume's POV :

When Narumi the gay had finished his boring class, I saw a blonde and uncertain head walking

toward me. The boy, (I saw it with the uniforme) stopped behind me discretly and then came in

front of me te examinate me. Again ! I was really pissed of until I reconized him :

« Ruka ? » I asked uncertain too

« What are you doing here » He asked me.

« I'm here on vacation ! » I answered sarcastically . H looked at me with a confused face. He

believed it ! Men, he didn't change !

« I'm joking Ruka ! »

« Ah ! But Natsume what.. Why aren't you with youre family in our village ? » he questionned me.

I was about to answer him when I remembered the girl sitting next to me. I took a look toward her,

and she didn't seem to be listening but I prefered go to talk away. Though she seemed to be

disappointed when I took Ruka's arm and pulled him in the corridor.

The Gakuen Alice gyus found us... And this time we weren't able to escape in time.. Though I didn't

want it..

« Hein ? Why ? » He askeed me completly lost

« Because ! » I answered nonchalant.

« Natsume ! » This kind of thing doesn't work with Ruka..

« I changed town 14 time because of it ! My sister couldn't have friends she really can go along

with ! My dad had to change 14 times of job ! I just couldn't let them live this anymore.. It was all

my fault.. I just didn't want to fell guilty again ! You know what I mean..

« Yeah I know. Sorry for that. I wasn't able to be with you the last 2 years, I'm sorry.

« Nope. It isn't you're fault ! So stop talking, I can't be skipping class the 1st day !

Ruka just stayed in the corridor like he wasn't satisfied. Then I looked at his blue eyes and read it.

Yes I can do that ! I know him since kindergarten I know him better than no one !

« And I wanted to see you so much Ruka ! » I said with sarcasm.

He smiled at me and said : Okay then we can go back to class ! » I just couldn't resist to his laugh, it

was so innocent and natural to laugh with him. Then I lost my control for 2 minutes so I can laugh

with him like when were in our town. Actually we had to move 10 times together. I knew him when

I was 3 years old and we discovered he had an Alice at the same time as me. Since that day we had

to move and move and move a LOT ! We were always together with my older sister too. Yes I

actually have one ! I lost my mother when I was born. She died in giving birth to me.. I just couldn't

have my mind in peace since that day. So my dad raised my sister and I alone. For this I was feeling

so guilty.. But when Ruka arrived in my life, it was like a burden was getting out ouf my shoulder.

Or at least a little of it. That's why when he smile like that I can't do anything but smiling him back.

Mikan's POV : 

« Oh ! Why did he go ? » I grumbled.

I was so surprise when I noticed Ruka and Hyuuga know each other ! I was listening their

conversation and he left ! I thought I hide my curiosity but I think he at least noticed it.. This dawn

Hyuuga.. It makes me sick to say this but I think is more clever than I thought he was.

BAKA BAKA

« Ouch Hotaru » I could reconize this pain into 1000 differents ! THIS ONE is the air bullet of

Hotaru Imai's Bakagun. [_If you don't understand the name I will explain to you : This gun was made _

_for me. That's the explanation. Did you know Baka in Japnese means 'Idiot' ? Then I think now you _

_understand what Hotraru think I am._]

« What is agitating you like this idiot ? » [Key word : Idiot] « Are you going to scream like those

hysterical girls ? » she asked certainly pissed of.

« No. I was just wondering from when did Ruka and Hyuuga knows each other ? »

« They does ? »

« Hn. » I nodded. « But now they left to speak in the corridor and I can't hear their conversation

anymore ! » At this moment I swear I saw stars shinning in Hotaru's eyes ! I knew this look : she

had an idea. She ran toward her desk and came back with a small box black and yellow. She gave it to me and when i opened it I discover a hundred of little mushrooms. I stared at her with this look

who only Hotaru can decipher : 'I knew it would happen. You're crazy.'

And then like she wanted to confirm my thought, she took two mushrooms and put them in her ears.

I was calling the cops when she said like a robot : « My sister couldn't have friends she really can

go along with ! My dad had to change 14 times of job ! I just couldn't let them live this anymore.. It

was all my fault.. I just didn't want to fell guilty again ! You know what I mean.. »

Oh ! I understand ! I put two mushrooms in my ears too and listen to their conversation.

« And I wanted to see you so much Ruka ! » I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was that ? I could

fell the sarcsm in that sentence ! Then I heard two laugh : The first was Ruka's. I can reconize it

with his crystalline tone. And the other was unknow but just as nice as Ruka's. It was harsher but

delicate too. And I have to admit this laugh makes me have butterflies in my stomach. I felt relieved

until I felt someting like an intrusion in my head : KOKO ! He was reading my mind ! This

bastard ! Then I started a fire in my hand and thought very hard : « Read in my mind again without

permission and I swear this will be the last thing you will do. »

When I looked at Koko, he was sweating hard and pretending to speak with someone.

Suddenly the door opended and two boys entered in the classroom. Shit ! With this I missed their

conversation ! Thank you Koko ! I saw the person in question sweating harder.

When they came in the middle oh the room, all of the girls screamed and jumped at them. They

were shouting « Go out with me » or « My two princes ! ». Those girls were really pathetic ! And I

thought Hyuuga was thinking the same because he looked really pissed of. He was traying to

rejected them not being rude but he lost control and a circle of fire appeared in front of them.

« What the hell is that... ? » I asked Hotaru.

« Alice of Fire » she simply answered. I nodded. in response.

When Hyuuga turned around to seat he stop and blanked staring hardly at my hand. That's how I

noticed Koko's fire ball still in my hand. I forgot to stop it. Then I turned my eyestoward the raven

hair boy and he asked my : « Alice of fire ? »

«Wrong. Alice of Wish. » I answered simply still looking at his crimson eyes.

Hotaru's POV :

After 2 boring hours listening that gay Narumi and 2 others of maths with Jin-jin, Mikan and I went

to our « Special Star » dormitory.

« Be there in five. » she said walking toward her room, two door down of mine. « She's got to take

her books and change of clothes. » I thought entering in my own bedroom which could be confound

with a laboratory. There was robots, tools and sheets with calculation and graphics packed in my

desk. I pushed all of it in the floor to discover my table where Mikan and I used to do our

homeworks.

« Hotaru it's me. Open. » said a voice behind my door.

« 10 rabbits » I said.

« Like always. » she answered. Then I opned the door and let Mikan entered in the room. I sat down

on the floor. When she had finished closing the door she looked at me and jumped on my

screaming : « KYAAA HOTARUU ! » She huged me shouting : « I love you Hotaru ! You are my

best friend ! You know it right ? »

« Yes I know. » I answered glad of this sudden declaration. Then she continued screaming and

jumping around until..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

« Are you calm now ? » I demanded.

« Ouch.. Yes I've calm down now. » she replied obedient. « Ne, Hotaru, you know I'm...different in

class.. Hotaru you know why ? Don't be angry at me if I reply badly.. You know only you can see

the real me.. You know it right ? » she asked sheepish.

« I know it, idiot. » I answered smiling. I couuldn't help but smile ! Being the one and only to be

able to see her smiling face again made me really happy. I was special to her like she was for me.

But I would never tell it to her, I've my pride !

She sat and started working. Obviously she asked me a question every 5 seconde and recieved a

BAKA every minutes. This was our relationship and I liked it. What would she do without me ?

How do you think she climbed from « No star » to « Special Star » ? There was difficult ways and

a lot of pain bu she never gave up. That's what I love about her, sh's always smiling and giving

happyness to her friends. Without this girl in my life I would have become the worst Ice Queen in

the whole world ! It's this smile which preserved me from falling into darkness, from being like my

brother. I know he is a good person but somehow I feel him distant and cold. She was the one who

saved me.

« What did you find in the exercice number 5 ? »

BAKA BAKA !

Natsume's POV :

« Hey Natsume what if we do our homework together ? » Ruka asked joyfully.

« I don't mind. »

« Then fallow me ! We are gonna do it in my room ? Is it ok with you ? »

« Hn. » I replied. I really didn't mind ! So I fallowed Ruka until hte 3rd floor, this one was for the

'Three Stars' rang. We entered in his room and I sat on his bed.

« What Star rang are you Natsume ? » he asked curiosly

« Special » I answered calmly

Then I saw his widened for one minute and finaly returned to their normal state. « You didn't

change Natsume, still talented and still no interests. » he said quietly.

« To believe » I repleid with a smirke on the lips.

« Then here we go ? »

« Hn. »

With that we stated working but I wasn't in this mood and I could finish it in the night with no

problems ! So I decided to ask him some questions : « What's the name of the girl sitting next to me

in class ? You see with the 'Alice of Wish' ? » I asked interested

« You mean Mikan ? Her name is Mikan Sakura. »

« Hn. When did she arrived in Gakuen Alice ? »

« She arrived 4 years ago and Hotaru Imai, her best friend arrived 3 years ago. »

« Hotaru Imai ? What does she look like ? » I asked interested about Sakura having a best friend !

What genre woul she be ?

«Short raven hair and violet eyes. She always has he BakaGun pointed at Mikan. » While saying it I

noticed he blushed a bit. I was amused, Ruka definetly didn't has good taste at woman ! Then I

decided to tease him. « Mmmh.. I can see sh's special to you.. And you know her well ! What kind

of relationship the two of you have ? »

« D-don't say t-that ! T-there is n-no-nothin between us ! » he said blushing hard,now his whole

head was red like a tomato.

« Please not to me ! I know you too well. Anyway you should have said that before turning red as a

tomato.. » I said smirking.

He put his head in his hand and said something incomprehensible

« What » I mde him repeat for my pleasure.

« Don't say a word about it or I swear I will kill you ! » Man, he was dea serious this time !

« Don't worry ! Anyway who do you want me to tell ? » I said to calm him down.

« Mikan ? » he replied so quickly it take by surprised.

« Huh ? Why ? » I asked frankly wondering.

« What is the name of the girl sitting next to me ? » he imitated me. Now I was pissed of.

« What is the meaning of this rotten imitation ? »

« It mean that before you never asked a girl's name. It's the first time. »

« They always gave me their names before I could ask ! » I said ironicaly proud.

« That's what I was saying. She is a special girl. »he looked at my eyes to see the shock. He was

right. I never looked at it in this way but he was right. Mee too when she spoke coldly to me with

those beautiful hazel eyes and when she read her manga in front of Narumi's face, i thought she was

special. Special or weird ?

« Had she always been like this ? » I asked refering ot her blazed attitude.

« You see you- »

« Answer » I cut him in his sentence.

« Koko, the mind reader, has been here 6 years and he said when she arrived in the class, she was

the opposite of what she is now. He said she presented hrself like that : »I'm Mikan Sakura ! Nice to

meet you ! Why don't we all become friends ? » he mimicked her.

I couldn't help but laugh ! Laugh hard. Were we spaeking about the same Mikan Sakura ? The one

who said coldl to me : « Who tells you you can seat there ? » Mikan Sakura the Ice Queen ?

« Are we speaking about the same Mikan » I asked

« Yes. » he replied seriously. I knew it was true now but it was still hard to believe. « What

happened ? » I demanded

« No body knows. She suddenly changed when I arrived. I knew the real Mikan 3 or 4 month and

after she started to be like this... I can remember how nice she was, she could have do anything fo

her friends and now it's like something prevent her of being close to other people unless Hotaru.

Honestly I missed the real Mikan.. » he said disappointed

« Did she smile to you since it ? »

« No. And the only person who can see her smiling face is her best friend. Koko saw it in her

mind. »

So it was serious ? This girl showed her real face only to the person she trust the most ? She keep a

mask the whole day ? So I speak with the fake Mikan ? This girl is really interesting ! My but new

goal is to see Mikan's smiling one time !


	3. A nice punishment

Mikan's POV : 

« Hello my dear student ! » Narumi entered in the class the hand in the air. I always thought he was

gay and a lousy teacher but I seretly liked him a lot. He had been with me in every bad moments, he

knew I could trust him with everything. He was always here to comfort me, I really liked him but I

would never say it loud ! I've got my prie ! But this day I hated him more than anyone else more

than Luna Koizumi !

« Today we have to choose a partner for Nastume Hyuuga. Who wants ? »

Suprisingly no one raised a hand ! Neither those hysterical girls of the 1st day ! I bet it was because

of the circle of fire he made appear ! I rememberhow everyone was shocked ! It was too funny to

see all of those scary faces.

But I thought his stare didn't help. He was lookig at the class with a gaze saying : 'I'll burn you if

you raise your hand'. Even Ruka obeyed ! Obviously he didn't want any partner ! What a relief for

me because every time Narumi needed a partner to choose it...

« Then no body ? So Mikan will be your partner » he announced proud. Then looking at my face of

disgust he quickly ran out of the class.

That's waht I was saying ! Every time a new student needed a partner : every time it was me ! While

I was cursing Narumi I saw a raven, disheveled head walking toward me and then sat next to me.

« Oi. Being my partner doesn't mean you've got to stick me around ! » I said completly pissed off

by Narumi.

« Look around you and find me another seat. If you find it I will seat there if not I will stay here

Baka ! » he answered no even bother looking at me.

I turned my look over the class and obviously he was right. Dawn.

« Do what you want, and don't call me baka ever again, you're such a jerk. »I replied coming out my

manga. He hurted my pride !

Then Jin-jin arrived in the classroom. Seing him Koko yelled « Jin-jin » and everyone returned in

their places like nothing happened. I will always be surprised about the effect he can have in the

worst class of the school. Then he said : « Let's start the lass » which can be translat by « Welcome

in hell ».

I was looking outside through the window when I heard : « Why are you always so cold ? »

He took me off me guard and I couldn't reply something else but : « Did I ask you something ?

Pyroman ! » What in the hell was his question ? Did he at least looked at him in a mirror ?

« Idiot. Answering me this just make me want to know more than before ! And I think you know I

can bother you the whole day to learn. So don't use your saliva and tell it to me right now. »

« What in the hell is- »

« Why aren't you smiling anymore ? » he cut me.

What is he doing now ? What in the hell is he thinking about ! How did he get to know I changed ?

I won't tell him anything ! I looked at him the mouth open in shocked. Finaly he turned his glare to

me and said : « You will eat the flies like this. » he was smirking. So playing with me distracted

him ? He was seriously pissing me off ! I clam down and replied coldly : « None of your business. »

tuning my head toward the winodw.

« True. But I still want to know. Someone said you were smiling like an idiot 4 years ago .. What

did happened to transform you into someone like that ? » he asked.

He was hard and rude. I couldn't hepl but tears came up in my eyes. I think he noticed it because he

looked at me with his pity glare. I couldn't stand this ! And couldn't bear this pity ! I stood up and

yelled : « You're are starting seriously pissing me off ! Do you want to fight ! » I started fire in his

hair, I thought he would react but nothing. He just stared at me and stopped the fire in his hair. « No.

I just want to know. »

« THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ! » I screamed out of my mind.

« Miss Sakura ? Want is none of my business ? » Jijn-jin asked turning his cold eyes toward

he pointed his stick to us and a lightning came out of it. I had experience of attacks so I

just nullified it. What I didn't think was to nullified Natsume too, so..Ye, he took the electrical

charge for two on him. Sorry.. But let's say this is his punishment for asked me all of this

questions !

Despite the fact he took one attack for two on him, he just didn't moove at all. Only his mouth let

out a small grunt of pain which lasted 1 seconde. I have to say I was impressed.

« Now seat down and return to your lesson miss Sakura. » I obeyed.

I sat down and rolled my head toward the window. When I heard irregular breaths, it was Hyuuga.

Then slowly a feeling of guilt came in my mind. Dawn he got me. I discreetly loked at him and saw

his face becoming pale. He was weaken.

« Shit » I said before took Hyuuga's arm and made him walk toward the door. All of the students

were looking at us and Jin-jin didn't noticed it. So I slammed the door siently and took his wrist to

make him walk quickly.

« Where are you taking me ? »

« At the infirmary. And don't ask questions Hyuuga. » I replied frostily. Good I was too much

generous. He pissed me off during the whole class and now I pity him ! Oh dawn !Surplisingly he

obeyed and shut his mouth.

When we arrived at the infimary, the nurse literaly jumped on us screaming : « Oh my ! I gonna

take GOOD care of him ! » with a pervert gaze. Come on ! What does every girl find to him ? He

is not special ! Ok, maybe he's got a lot of class and he's sexy but... WHAT THE HELL DID I

SAY ? Oh no.. Anyway, Hyuuga and I were completly disgusted. Then I looked at her with my

scarier stare and said : « I AM going to take care of him. Get out of here NOW ! » She didn't try to

answer, she ran away faster she could. I saw a smile on Hyuuga's lips which disappeared quickly

when I looked at him.

« Sit down. » I ordered. He sat, looking in the deep of my eyes. He was pallid. Obviously Jin-jin

was a bit hard on his punishment.

I closed my eyes, breathed in and thought about how hard I wanted to heal him. Then I put my hand

slowly on his forehead, opened my eyes to look at it and started to cure him. I didn't try to look

away because I needed to focus on my Alice to use the « Healing Alice ». This one was tough to

utilize because every time I used it, I became sick right away. But this is just a little headache so it

won't cause any trouble I think.

When I opened my eyes his glare was still in mine, looking deeply into my eyes like if he was

trying to find something. Then I blushed : « What are you looking at like this Hyuuga ! » I said

trying to stop the red on my cheeks. At this moment his lips showed my the most beautiiful smile

I've never seen. His smiling face was so calm, so peaceful that I felt something in my stomach like..

butterflies. I've never felt it before. I was so disoriented that I couldn't help but smile him back.

Oh dawn ! I've lost my cover !

« You should smile more often, you're smiling face is beautiful. » He said with is pure and calm

tone.

« You too » I answered with the same voice. At this instant I was in peace. Every word he said was

like a melody which can heal the sars of the past...

Suddenly I saw him fell. So I caught him before he crash the floor and put him gently in the bed.

Then I took the blanket and covered him with. Obviously I was too nice.

Natsume's POV :

When I woke up I was in the infimary lying in a bed with the blanket on me. I tried to remember

why I was here and.. Oh ! Yes Jin – jin ! That sadistic teacher sent me a lightning for punishment.

But wait I was with Sakura, where is she ?

I turned my head to see a brunette sleeping on the bed next to me. She was sitting on a chair but her

head was in her arms on my bed. Obviously she fell asleep waiting for me to wake up. I noticed she

was holding my hand as if she was worried about me. I blushed a bit.. Then I looked at her sleeping

face and I had a shock : The angel I saw the first time I met her was here. She was more beautiful

than ever, she was peacfully dreaming. Her eyes was gracely closed and I noticed her eyelashes

were really long. She was cute. I thought she was having a sweet dream because she was half

smiling. Then I remembered ! The smile, her smile ! Before I fell asleep she smiled at me. I

remembered the emotion I felt, as if butterflies were floating in my stomack. A mixe of calm, peace

and lo-

WHAT ? NO NO NO ! Oh my ! What did I almost say ? Rooh...

But her lips were so pretty, they had the greatest shape I've never seen. She made me want to kiss

her hard. […] NO NO NO ! I have to stop ! No she made my want to wake her up ! So I said

gently : « Sakura. Wake up. » _(No answer) _« Sakura wake up ! » _(No answer)_ « Oi BAKA IT'S

TIME! » I snapped.

She jumped, eyes widened like shocked, her eyes were looking at me with a confuse look.

« You fell asleep » I said.

« I noticed idiot. » she answered. Then again the angel I saw before disappeared. I was disappointed

she was wearing her cold mask again. Where was the beautiful smile she showed me before ? Like

if she was telling me : »Don't worry I'll be there. » Dawn.. I have to stop.

« If you do please let go of my hand. » I said smirking.

Then she looked at her hand and quickly put it away. She blushed but tried to hide it with her bangs.

I smiled. Suddenly Jin – jin entered in the room. « What are you doing here ? » he asked.

« I'm healing him from your Alice hopeless teacher. » She retorted. I have to say I'm crazy about her

sarcasm.

« The next time, step your Volts before send it to one of your student idiot. » I added. Then as I

expected Jinno became red as a tomato, red from his rage. Lightning were getting out of his earsand

he said : « How dare you speak to me like this you two ? Tonight you will stay in class with me to

catch up the time you've lost here ! Is it clear ? » This wasn't a question.I grunted. I was too tired to

negotiate.

Then Mikan stood up, looked at Jinno in the eyes and said : « NO, jin-jin not tonight. »

« And why not Miss Sakura ? The way you called me makes me want to give you more ! »

« I thought you'd understand useless teacher... » Then she glared at him with her look which

says :'not this fucking night and don't ask any fucking questions' and Jinno seemed to have the

bigest idea he never had. « Hmm.. Yes I forgot.. So tomorow ! Now go back to the classroom ! »

I stood up looking strangely at Mikan with my 'What in the hell is that' look and she ignored me.

When she arrived at the door she said : « Hurry up Hyuuga or I will burn your hair. »

« Oi ! This is MY sentence little girl ! » She smirked.

« Natsume, call Natsume. »

« Hn. But don't ever call me Mikan. » I just don't care, I will call her like I want !

Before I realized it we arived in the classroom escorted by Jinno. We walked in toward our places

beside and sat. The funny thing was that everybody in the class were looking at us ! But obviously

Mikan didn't realize it because she sat quietly and turned her head to the window. And the students

in the class did the same toward Jinno. She was too peacefully sat. I wanted to tease her so I

screamed : « Thank you Mikan. »

Suddenly everybody glared at us completly lost. Mikan rolled her head slowly to me and I heard a

voice in my head saying : « Natsume, after I swear I will kill you ! » She was red as a tomato ! So

cute ! I smirked and looked peacefully at Jinno who was desperatly trying to do his lesson..


	4. What kind of life is it ?

Natsume's POV :

When the class were finished Mikan stood up quickly and walked straight toward the Northen

Wood. Where was she going ? I tried to follow her but finally she was too fast. When I came back

to the class I asked Ruka about it.

« You know Sakura's Alice, don't you ? She can controle every Alice she had been in contact with.

This is a strong power wich is... How to say that... exploited by the ESP. »

« Explain. » I orded

« Some people say he send her to do some dirty and hard work...You know like

missions...Dangerous...And Persona train her before every missions.. I think she will go on missions

tonight.. »

I couldn't believe him ! What in the hell is this ? 'his dirty work', dangerous missions'. The words

were still floating in my head.

« How do you know that ? » I asked. I trusted him but I just needed to comfirm it... It was just too

surprising.

He blushed. « H-Hotaru told m-me. » Okay this was a reliable source.

I walked to my room and fell asleep thinking that tomorow I will force her to tell me the truth.

But the next day she didn't come to class. I was worried and intrigued. The day after she came back

but she was copletly blank, I just couldn't have a real conversation with her. I thought she had a bad

headache. And this continued and continued... During a month she skipped class every other day

and came back with that blank face. And when she was here she had to leave class early and

sometimes Hotaru followed her.

One day after class, she started to run discretly out of the classroom. Idiot. She thought I didn't

notice her ! Then I followed her like always. She seemed to notice a presence because some times

she turn around in her fight position. I-D-I-O-T. I had to do superhuman efforts not to laugh !

I pursued her until the way to go to the Northen Wood, when...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. Ouch... Spotted.

« Oi. What's your problem suddenly ? » I accused.

« My problem is you. What are you doing here hidden in the bushes (or trying) ? Are you a

stalker ? »

« None of your business Imai. »I answered coldly.

BAKA BAKA

« Are you gonna stop ? » I said rubing my head. Dawn she shot well...

« Not before you have told me why you're trying to follow Mikan discretly ? (Key word : trying.)

« That Idiot didn't even notied it... »

« Of course she's an idiot but don't try to change the subject Hyuuga or I call her. »

« I won't say anything to you. »

« MIK- » she started to scream toward Mikan but I stopped her in time. Ouf !

« Okay okay but shut up ! I said pushing her in the bushes. « I want to know where does she go

every night. »

« THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. LEAVE HER ALONE. » she orded me coldly.

« And why should I, Imai ? Do you know something ? »

Then she seemed to think for a minute and said : « Listen Hyuuga, you're new and I think Mikan

somehow likes you so I will let you go without killing you/ » She smirked. « If you approche Mikan

and people around her you will be in danger. And with that Mikan will have big troubles and will be

really piss of. I'm sure you don't want that. So leave her alone and wait two years before flirting

with her. This is all I ask you. »

« Now you listen to me. I don't care about troubles and danger. Your warning sucks. I knew what I

wanted to do the first time I met her. Your warning won't change anything. Get lost. » I said with

determination. She looked at me and aswered : « Do what you want Hyuuga but you will have to

ask her and like I know this idiot she would never tell it to you. » Then she walked toward Mikan.

« I hate you. » I muttered but she heard me : « This is a jealousy. And don't follow me anyway I

will know it. »» She smirked. Dawn she was right, I couldn't bear that Mikan trusted her but not me.

I could'nt stand that Mikan share her secret with her but NOT with me ! I didn't know why but I just

wanted to share every ting with this big angel idiot.

The day after I took precautions and I waited Imai hidden in the corner of the corridor. When she

arrived she was alone. Weird. Mikan always used to do the journey with her. I concluded she

wouldn't come to class today. Me either. So I ran quietly to the 'Special Star' dormitory and to

Mikan's room. This morron let her door open. I entered without knock and sa her laying in her bed.

« Hotaru... Hotaru what are you doing here ? »

« Wrong. Natsume. » She jumped out of her bed as if she wanted to fight with me.

« What are you doing here you pervert ! Get out of here now ! » She yelled.

« Oh calm down ! » I took a step backwards. « I won't go anywhere until you've told me why you

have skipped one month of class and why you have gone at 4.00 like every day. » I announced.

« None of y'your busin- » She started to blank and fall. I ran to catch her and I managed. Ouf ! In

time ! I put an arm under her legs and the other in her back to carry her slowly. It was surprising

how she could be light and seemed so small in my arms. I would like to keep her like this for

eternity. Fortunatly I wasn't a real pervert because she was totally helpless ! (I smirked)

Then I put her in the bed and took the blanket to place it on my sleeping Princess when I felt

something on her left arm. I went up her sleeve to see a bandage rising from her wrist to her elbow.

On it there was a big dark blue stone. This was an Alice Stone ut who's? I looked over her room and

noticed some jar with Alice Stones. There was a paper with the name 'Subaru Imai' on it. Isn't his

the Vice president of the Student Council ? Hmm I've heard he had the Healing Alice... That's it !

She was healing her injuries. That was why she skipped some school days after her missions !

Maybe she didn't want the other to see her hurt. They would probably be worried. This time I

thought she wasn't s idiot as I thought.

I looked at her and saw her face was like if she was in pain, then I put my hand on her forehead and

she was warm ! She was hurt and sick ? What the hell was the kind of missions she did ? I took a

glove, I wet it with cold water and put it on her head slowly.

I couldn't let her alone here with this fever so I decided to stay with her. I maybe will pass for a

pervert but I don't care. Then I took a manga in her library and sat next to her on her bed. But I felt

something under my ass. I raised her blanket to see some drugs in capsules with her books and

notebooks. What the hell was all of this ? I stood up and looked in her bean to see a tone of drugs

like the one I saw next to her. I was bewildered. She needed all of this drugs to heal after her

missions ! And with all of that she had to do her work for school. I was sure of one thing : Hotaru

didn't know that. I was living it alone. BAKA (In those times you really need Hotaru's Bakagun.)

« Natsume...Natsume what happened ? Where I am ? » She woke up.

« You fainted in my arms » I smirked.

« Tell me the truth ! Did you raped me ? »

« Believe what you want I don't care. » I said taking the glove of her head to wet it again.

« What are you doing with that ? » she asked.

« You have fever. Stop moving and sleep ! » I ordered. She looked around her and saw her drugs

wasn't under the blanket anymore. She glared at me and said « Did you see something ? »

I prefered not to lie to her : « Yes and I don't like it. » I answered.

« If you say something to Hotaru I swear I will kill you. » She menaced.

« I won't. And I know you can't kill me. So now stop saying stupid things and sleep ! » I said

throwing the glove in her head.

« Wha- »

« Shut up and sleep. » I cut her. She obeied. « I will be there when you'll wake up, don't worry. » I

teased her siting next to her. Strangely she blushed. Though she was cute like this.

« Be ther eor not I don't care. And don't seat next to me pervert ! »

« So I will be there. And I do what I want little girl. »

« Hn. » Two minutes passed. « Mikan, can I ask you a question ? » I asked

« Can I slee- »

« How can you be so good in class with all of those missions ? » I cut her.

« When I'm here after my missions I study. » She answered me.

« And what type of Alice do you have ? »

« One question Natsume. Now I sleep. » She replied. I already know the answer...


	5. Parteners ?

Mikan's POV :

I ran as fast as possible to escape from Nasume who was following me AGAIN. From the time

when he helped me when I was sick, he started to follow me everywhere I went. It was vrey scary !

It was 4:00 I had to go to train with Persona but I didn't want Natsume to see that. He didn't have to

know what I was doing. Nobody had to know what I was doing, unless Hotaru. Then I used my

Alice to ran so fast he couldn't follow me anymore. I met Hotaru at the way to go to the Northen

Wood.

« Are you finished playing cat/mouse with Hyuuga ? » She said pissed of waiting for me.

« It's not my faute ! He follow me everywhere I go ! Last time I went to the toilet and he waited to

me in front of the door. He was trying to be hidden but he was so soptted ! Hotaru I'm scared of

him... » I said pounting.

« Don't pount in front of me, disgusting girl. Don't you know ? Hyuuga is psychologicly instable,

his father sent him here to be protect. He is a stalker and he choose you for target. Sorry but can you

avoid me until he stop ? I don't want to get in trouble because of you. » She announced

« Is it reel ? He has psychologycals problems ? Why the hell did he choose me for target? Hotaru

help me please ! » I supplied her hugging her.

« Get away from me baka ! You're too naive** ! **Idiot ! He just loves you that's all ! But because of

your useless brain you didn't noticed it. » I blushed.

« What are you saying ! Hyuuga can't love me.. I'm so cold with him... »

« Hmm. And one month ago, when Jinno sent him a lightning and you heal him. You see, when he

came back in the class saying :'Thank you Mikan !' with a big smile. You remember how everybody

looked at you ? That glare means 'OMG he loves her'. But this time too you didn't noticed it. »

« He was teasing me ! Oh and I forgot to kill him... I will after my mission

tonight ! »

BAKA BAKA BAKA

« Ouch Hotaru what was that for ? » I asked

« I just wanted to say to you that we are arrived. » She answered casually

« They are other ways to say it! » I:ooked in front of me to see my training field. Hotaru made a step

forward and clapped her hands, then 30 robots came from the bushes.

All of those robots were Hotaru' invention to help me to train before every missions. I knew she

didn't like to make this kind of robots. You see she likes animals and colors, her robots are to help

the humans to do some stuff they don't want to.. But those were to

fight. I said her a million times she didn't need to do it (I can train alone) but she just do what

she thinks it's she would do everything to be sure that I'll come back from my

missions... So I gave up.

Then I changed my clothesand she put on her robots. The fights started.

One attacked me unarmed, he gave me a kick that I ducked gracefully by responding with a knee in

the stomach and an elbow in the robot fell down.

Then I heard 'BAKA BAKA BAKA'. That was the Bakaguns from other robots. Yes

Hotaru gave them hersecret weapon. A robot in my left was holding his gun on me, I dodgedall of

the air balls and ran straight toward him. (I could increase my speed with the Alice of air.) When

I reach I give a kick in the gun, a point shot in the chest and a Judo taken to put a floor.

This continued during one hour and a half. More than twenty robots were laying on the floor and I

had some bruises. Then a long shadow walking slowly toward us came from the bushes. I reconized

it in the second I saw it.

« Hotaru hide you quickly ! » She understand and obeied immediatly.

« I can see you're training for you mission my kitten. » Said Persona coming in front of me.

I didn't answer. I hate this man. He is one of the cause of my troubles, of my sufferings.

« Are you ready now ? »He asked. « Tonight you will have to infiltrate Z's computer to find some

secret informations. » He gave me an envelope. « There are the plus informations. Come back

before 22:00. And like always if you get caught, you die. »

« Hn. »

« You don't at least say 'goodbye' to your old brother ? Come on my kitten ! » He said sarcasticaly.

« Old brother my ass get killed on your way home. » I answered with hatred.

« Thank you. You either. Good Bye ! » He turned around and walked slowly toward the dormitory.

Hotaru came out of the bushes and gave me her mushrooms spy, her infrared glasses and her

panda micro-phone mask. « Now you're ready, be very careful Mikan and come back to me alive.. »

« I promess, I will. »I replied solemnly.

She kissed me on the cheak and I ran to the gates. I hated let Hotaru behind me like this, I knew

she would worry lot. As if I would never come back. At hose time I think about me friends and my

family that maybe everything would stop now, without saying everyone how I loved them.

When I arrived at the place indicatedI saw a fire house. I put Hotaru's mushrooms and glasses and

analysed** : **more or less 40 armed men, three floors, the computer is on the floor 2. Apparently all

the wire are connected to the same circuit breaker. Let's see if I break it I should have about 5

minutes to go and return to the 2nd power to make the requested 's do that ! I

jumped from the tree I was hidden in, I approche quietly the circuit breaker and sent a small shock

electricto cut it off.

Then the lights were out so I ran straight toward the stairs pushing some guards. When I reached

the stairs a man repared me and shot me. I dodged one bulet but the second one entered

directly in my shoulder. « Hotaru's gonna kill me ! You're gonna pay for me ! » Then he looked at

his gun and his eyes widened. I started fire on it. This distracted him so that I can give him akick

in the hand and an elbow in the neck . He fell in the floor but I caught him before he make too much

noise. Then I ran away by the stairs.

When I arrived at the 2nd floor, there were three doors. I ouldn't test all of them because I had a limit

of time, so I grapped Hotaru's glasses and put them on. It was the 2nd one. I tried to opened it but it

didn't work. « I don't have any other choice. » I said breaking down the door the door with my feet.

Then I entered in a dark room which seemed to be a office and repeared the computer on a desk in

front of me.

I entered slowly protecting me with a barrierand walked toward the desk. I sat on the chair and

waited that the electric currentrecovered. When the lights came I started to search my

informations... I finished 3 minutes later and when I turned around to go away I felt something

painful in my chest. Then I turned to see Seika Hanata a gun pointing toward me. She was smiling.

« Whe I'll say to the boss that you're out of the game now because of me, he will be very proud. »

She said approching me.

« I think you will have to wait before telling him. » I answered confident. Then I opened my

shirt to show her Hotaru's bulletproof vest.I smirked and said : Then I'll go thank you for all of

those informations ! Bye ! »

« Wait a minute you slut ! » she shot two other times but those were in my arm and in my leg. It

hurted me much but I didn't want to show it to Seika so I turned arounde and said teleporting

me : « I will come back don't worry ! » She jumped but to slowly and missed.

Because of the pain in my chest and arms, I wasn't able to truly contrôle where I would be

transported but fortunatly I arrived in the corridor of my Star rang. Lucky ! I tried to stand up but

my leg hurted too much and I started to cught hard. Shit ! I looked at my hand and saw blood.

« No, not now please... » I murmured

My body was burning and something was stopping me to stand up. I had to go back to my room, I

had to heal me quickly... When I was fightinig against my own body and caughting all of my blood,

I felt two strong arms helping me to stand up. When I turned my head toward the guy I saw

Natsume. He took my arm which wasn't hurt and put it around his shoulders then he wrapped his

other arm on my chaist. And without saying a word he took me to Hotaru's bedroom. He

knocked and when the door opened my best friend's eyes widened. She was shocked by my state

and by the guy who was with me. She let us enter without paying and I fainted feeling two pair of

hands catching me.

I could feel the sun on my face wich warmed me, and a warm hand caressing my cheek. « Am I

in heaven ? » I thought. But when I opened my eyes I saw Hotaru sitting next to me on the bed who

was looking at me. I could feel relive in her eyes. Her look was soft and calm, she was reassuring

me.I smiled at her and said : » Hotaru I'm in heaven isn't it ? Are you an angel ? »

BAKA BAKA BAKA

« Ouch... The bakagun existed even in heaven... Ouch. » I murmured

« Don't say that kind of things ! You almost died yesterday ! Don't do anything like this ever again !

DO YOU UNDERSTAND IDIOT ? » she yelled.

« Oh sorry Hotaru ! You were worried, isn't it ? You're so cute ! I love you Hotaru ! I'm sorry ! » I

said hugging her tenderly.

« Heucheum ! » Someone was caughting noisly. I turned my head toward the noise and saw

Natsume standing up against the wall, smirking. « I can not believe what I am seeing. » I put my

arms off of my best friend and said coldly : « Why are you here Hyuuga ? »

BAKA BAKA

« Ouch Hotaru ! » I pounted

« Don't speak like this to someone who saved you ! » she said (probable she didn't want to say it!)

« Thirst it's Natsume not Hyuuga. Second Imai is right, rude girl. Third I'm here because I found

you in te middle of the corridor dieing and I took you you here. Then I staied until now, when I saw

this how cute love scene ! » He teased me smirking.

« Because of you this idiot didn't want to leave the room and I had to sleep in the same room as

him ! » She glared at me.

« _Sorry Hotaru..._ » I answered mentally **(**key word : mentally)

« Can we know why you were in this state ? » He asked.

« This is none of your business Natsume. I'm thankful to you to have saved me but now you'll have

to forget what you've seen and done. It's for your hapiness. » I said icely.

« I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E. » He answered.

« What.. What the hell are you saying ? If you don't want to, I will do.. I will do it to you by my

self ! » I said not confident at all, I've never done it on a friend...

« Of course you won't don't be so stupid ! In stead of that I'll do missions with you. » he announced

Hotaru and I blanked. What the hell was he saying ? I thought he was more clever !

« Who told you about it ? And NO YOU WON'T ! DON'T BE STUPID! IT'S NOT A GAME

NATSUME IT'S REAL ! IT'S DANGEROUS ! » I yelled.

« I've known it was not a game the moment I saw you with your broken arm and the tone of Alice

Stones of Healing alice in your room ! »

« You can not!You don't have the capacities for it anyway ! » I tried to deter him.

« You want to bet ? Test me ! »

« I don't need you to make fire ! I can do it alone ! You're useless for me ! » I had to deter him.

For his own security.

« Everyone knows you can't use your Copy Alice a very long time. And it's weaken mission in

mission. You can't continue like this ! Look at you ! Don't be so subborn ! Plus with what I've seen

yesterday, I know the answer to my question now. »

« Wich one ? »

« You Alice is the type which steal the lifespain to- »

« SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH UP ! » I screamed. « _Hotaru doesn't know it ! _» I said mentally

But it was too late. My best friend stood up and walked toward the door. She stopped and said : « I

will be late for the class, if I stay here. Hyuuga take care of her please. » Then she get out of the

roomslammingthe door.

« I'm gonna kill you Hyuuga. I swear I will. » I was about to cry, I wanted her to know bu not this

way, not like that.. I glared at him with the coldier expression never seen in my face and

said : « Now listen to me, I DON'T NEED YOU. I've always been alone and I won't change.

Anyway in two years we will be in High School and the HSR is my uncle, he will stop ESP making

me doing those kind of missions. So until then stay away from me and those business and be a good

boy ok ? » I said calmly

« Cut it out. Don't tell me what I've got to do or I'll stop helping you. »

« That's what I want idiot. »

« Anyway it's out of question to let you do this alone though I have the power to make you feel

better. Listen I don't use to help people or being angaged in something but this time I feel like

it's...Special. » He walked toward me, he leaned toward me and now our head were at not more than 10cm.

I felt something in my stomack. Like a sheeve of fear and desir at the same time. My heart beats

became faster as his red eyes were looking deeply in me. I knew this color, his eyes used to be

crimson but when he got something in mind, they changed in a bloody red.

Now he was so close that I could feel his smell, the one I felt the first time he sat next to me. I didn't

know what it was but evertime I smell it, it made me travel al around the world.

I've never felt it before. The closer he was the more I wanted he said : « I'm not doing

this only for you.» He put a little kiss in my lips and walked straight toward the door saying :

« And if you come to school today, I'll make you come back here holding you in front of

everyone ! » I blushed.


	6. The Battlefield together

Natsume's POV : 

WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE ? She might thought I'm a pervert, unable of self-controle ! Oh

my... IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT. (At those times you really need Imai's Bakagun.)

I walked to the ESP's office. I needed to convince him to be her fellow in her missions.

I was thinking about how high I was an idiot, then I noticed I was arrived in front of the ESP's

office. I knocked.

« Enter. » Someone answered.

I entered. « Hmm... » He looked at me up and down. « Natsume Hyuuga. Alice of fire isn't it ? »

« How perceptive you are !** » **I said non-chalant. I don't like this man, he is the cause of every pain

Mikan had to endured.

« Thank you. Can I know why are you here in stead of your classroom ? » I asked innocently.

« You know I would come here. And you know why. » I said coldly.

He smirked. « That's true I know why you're here. You want me to stop Mikan making those

missions. But you already know the answer. I won't she is the best students I've never had. She has

the stronger Alice I've never seen. I won't stop her. »

« You don't got it. I want you to stop this but already know you won't. »

« Oh. So hat do you want ? » He asked.

« I want to participate in Mikan's missions. » I announced.

« Hahaha ! And what make you think I would want you with my little kitten ? Look at you ! She

would eat you so easly ! The only person I need is her. Go back to your room now it's enough. »

« I have a strong Alice. A dangerous Alice. I can mak this school burn in two minutes if I want to. In

her missions this would be a great advantage. Plus, I can ight pretty well. Try me ! Test me ! I will

do what you want. » I challenged him.

« Come to think of it your Alice can at least be interesting. Ok,ok but I'm not gonna test you.

Persona neither. The one who's gonna try you is no one else but Mikan Sakura. I trust her and I

know she won't accept someone unable to do the kind of missions she does. Go, find her and tell her

I want her to test you. She can do whatever she want to you. »

« You will be surprised of the influence I've got on her.. » I said getting out of the room. When I

slamed the door I thought about how could I convice Mikan ? She would never want !

I came back to Imai's room (Where Mikan was.) and I enterd without knocking. I found her

sleeping in her bed calmly, I put my hand on her forehead : She didn't have fever. Then I went to the

bathroom and the door suddenly opened.

BAKA BAKA BAKA (Ouch hard reawakening!)

« Hotaru you're so mean I was sleeping ! » Mikan said waking up.

« I don't care. Where is Hyuuga ? » She asked.

« What ? Why should I know ? »

« He isn't with you ? She added

« Why do you think he is ? He told you something ? » Mikan answered blushing.

« He should had ? » She asked suspiciously.

« Heuu... No, no, of course.. » she said avoiding Imai's glare.

BAKA BAKA

« What is that behavior of yours ? »

« Nothing I'm just sleepy ! » She lied

« Stop doing this Mikan please pass the episode when you denied and come to the facts ! You're

pissing me of ! » She said coldly.

« Ok, ok.. So.. This morning-g.. Na-natsume came in the r-room and k-k-kissed me... » Mikan

looked at Imai but she didn't react..

« Hotaru ? » She asked carefully.

« What ? You knew this would happen ! I told you he loves you and I told you a million times how

your brain is useless then you didn't at least noticed it, did you ? »

Dawn this Imai was bright !

« Hotaru come on it's impossible ! I mean I'm so cold to him... He can't love someone like me.. »

« Why are you so disappointed ? »

« I'm not ! I just- »

« Cut it out ! I said stop denied, it makes me lose my time ! » She said curtly « You like him, right ?

You can't give up like this ! The Mikan I know wouldn't abandon so quickly ! WAKE UP ! »

Mikan seemed to be thinking and said : « Do you really think I can ? » hopefully.

« I DON 'T CARE. » Imai answered smirking.

« Of course you don't. » She said laugthing. « Then if I go out with Ruka you won't care ? »

« Stay with Hyuuga. Ruka is for someone else... » She said getting out of the room.

« I know what you feel Hotaru ! Stop denied ! » Mikan screamed. And Imai slammed the door in

response.

When I was about to get out of the bathroom, Mikan started to writhe in her bed. She was breathing

hardly and crying, shoutings were coming out of her mouth and she was searching something in her

bed. She tried to stand up, but no way. That's when I understood. I ran out of my hidding place, I

grabbed her drugs in my pocket ( I took one from her room to do some test on it.) threw it to her.

She took one and gulped it, then she started to be more calm and her breath came back slowly.

Suddenly she stood up.

« What are you do-doing he- » she started to fell. Fortunatly I caught her before she crash the floor.

She opened her eyes quickly and tried to push me away but she was too weak.

« Don't try little girl, you're to weak. » I said smirking. But she wasn't in this mood, she glared and

ordered me to let her go. Then she sat on her bed and asked me why I was here.

« I was here before Imai entered. And I hide to avoid the Bakagun. » I said jocking. But Mikan

obviously didn't want to be cool today because she stood up and said coldly : I'm going in my room.

Bye Hyuuga. » She slammed the door and disappeared. What has just happened ? Why was she so

cold to me ? Why was she so sad ?

Mikan's POV :

Why the hell he has to be there when I was talking with Hotaru ! I'm sure he hear all I've said about him.. What a shame ! I wont be able to face him ever again ! I was thinking when I found my self walking to the Sakura tree. It was better than my room though. So I just let my self walk and I

climbed on my favorite branch. I was looking at the moon peacefully, how light it was when I heard

someone running toward me. I turned to see Natsume. When he reached me, he stopped an looked

at me expressionless. What was it for ? He climbed on my branch and sat next to me looking at the

moon.

« I've seen the ESP about what you know. » he announced.

« What you saw him ? What did he say ? Did he refused ? » I asked hopefully.

« Not exactly. He said you will have to test me. You will be the one decided if I can be with you or

not. »

« You know I would never let you stay with me. » I said fixed.

« A lot of things can happen in one night little girl. » He pushed me then I lost my balance an he

took me to jump from the branch.

I was taken by surprise so I grabbed his neck and closed my eyes in fear. When I opened it, He was

looking at me smirking, his eyes were so soft and bloody red. I loved that look of his, I wanted to

kiss him but I refrained and said : « Put me down Hyuuga. »

« Only if you stop calling me like that. »

« Natsume put me down. » I said casually and he obeied.

« Where is your training field ? » He asked me.

« How do you know I have one ? »

« Don't remember ? I pursued you a week ago. I know every thing about you now. »

« Every thing ?

« ALL. » he said mouthing a big 'O'

« So why do you need me to find it ? » I teased him and I started to run towar the Northen Wood.

He was taken by surprise but he did it to. I ran faster and faster ( I was help by my Alice but not him

NIARK NIARK NIARK!) I thought he needed warm-up before fight !


	7. The Story is gonna repeat

Natsume's POV :

« So why do you need me to find it ? » She said, already started to run toward the Northen Woods.

She was right. God, sometimes I really am an idiot. I hurried to follow her but she was faster. Dawn,

she used her Alice. I looked at her and she was like relax, her hair was floating in the wind, her eyes

was closed and she was smiling. My Angel was back and I was glad seing her like this.

She slowed down when we reached a field. She clapped her hands and robots came out of the bush.

« Imai... » I grumbled.

« Wait here a minute. » She ordered me.

« Hn. »

I waited and noticed that every robot was different. Some had BakaGuns, other had stick, other had

nothing but their only commun point was where they were battered. Almost all had recieved blows

in the stomack, the shoulder and the neck. I deducted, that was Mikan's favorits places to punch.

« Here we are. » Mikan said taking me out of my thoughts

I looked at her and she was holding a Teddy Bear. I raised an eyebrow.

« Let me introduce Bear to you. He was one of the person who teached me how to fight. »

I smirked. « Obviously you are kidding me, right ? »

Then the Teddy Bear started to move. He jumped on the floor and gave me a kick in the tibia.

« What a fuck it hurts ! »

« See, now ? » Mikan asked sarcastically.

« Hn. »

« Then let's start your test ! » She clapped her hands twice and robots started to move.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

« What where is Imai ? » I panicked.

I heard Mikan laughing. It was good to hear her laugh but the fact that she was actually laughing at me, pissed

me off like hell !

BAKA

I turned to see the robot with the Bakagun. I kicked it in the wrist to push the gun away and gave it

a hard punch in the middle of the face. It fall down.

It continued during one hour when Mikan clapped her hands and all of the robots fall down instantly.

« You HAVE to teach me this. » I said out of breath.

« No way. » She smirked « So, ou recieved 20 blows and 17 Baka balls. Not too bad. »

I looked at her in disbelief. 'Not too bad' ? I thaught

« Now you'll have to fight... BEAR ! »

« Kidding ? » I said. And I had my answer because Bear jumped on me and punched me in the

chest. Ouch ! Mikan smirked satisfied.

I fought with Bear during almost half an hour and it seemed like an Eternity ! I was exhausted, I sat

on the floor and wait. Then Bear went in Mikan's arms and they spoke about me (I thaught).

After 10 minutes of speaking, Mikan turned to me and said « You are not accepted. »

« I know why you don't want me to join your team. I fought pretty well and you know it. »

« Don't act as if you know me that well ! You fought like an ass and that's all ! » She walked toward

the dorms.

« If I swear to stay with you, to never disappear, to never let you behind ? Actually you are scared

like hell that I'll die. You're scared to be alone again, you're affraid that I'll die because of you.

That's why you don't want anybody in your team, you are scared.

That's why you're so cold to everyone, because if someone get to close to you, he's gonna try to help you like I

do. The only one you trust is Hotaru, isn't it ? She made all of those robots ? »

She turned her back to me. (No answer)

« But now I'm here, you won't have to do that alone again, you won't have to leave Imai almost

everyday worried that you might never come back. Because you will. Always, with me. »

Then, for one of the only time in my life I saw Mikan crying. She knelt and took her head in her

hands. Her shoulder were shaking and she was sobbing. I walk slowly toward her and carried her

gently. I choose a tree and put her softly against the trunk. I knelt in front of her and hugged her

tenderly, she had a hiccup and pushed me away. « Don't do that Natsume... » I smirked. « Now tell

me why you became so cold ? Koko said before you were always smiling. »

« He did ? »

« Hn. »

« I'm gonna burn him right away. »She shook her head and showed me to sit next to her. I obeied.

She took a deep breath. « When I arrived at Gakuen Alice I got along with everone very well. Everyone. Even

Luna Koizumi, « the cursed girl », that's how the class used to call her. She had the 'Soul sucking Alice'

and people were scared of her because of that. So one day I talked to her and I discovered she was the nicest

person I've never known. She was just scared of hurting people around her. We became friends fast

and she discovered my secret very fast too. Then she did exactly like you, she demanded to join me

in missions. At the start we thaught we were invicible.. We were living happilly with all of our

friends. But the ESP didn't like to see how we were untouchable together so he decided to separate

us. By killing one of us... The strongless one... Luna. She was killed in front of me b-by a bullet in the

h-head." (Sob.) "By the ESP's gun. By the ESP's hand... » A tear slowly rolled down to her cheek.

« Now I can't even sleep without seing her eyes looking at me.. Without seing her dead face in the

floor, her eyes still opened... Since it, I'm completly affraid of the ESP and I must obey at every

orders he tells me. Or I'm scared that one of my friends would be killed again.. And this could be

Hotaru or you ! That's why I don't want anybody to help me.. Neither you. If something happens to

you I think I would never forgive my self. Please understand, I don't want the story to repeat. »

.dumb. How can a man do something like this ? Kill a girl's friend in front of her without any

reasons just to make her feel bad ? I composed my self and tried to speak to her calmly.

« Listen to me, Mikan, nothing is gonna happen to me. See ? I'm strong enough to face everything.

Even that dawn ESP. And I know you're here with me. We are together and nothing can happen if

we stay like that. » I stood up and she did the same. I took her in my arms, like always she tried to

push me.

« Don't move. » I ordered. And fortunatly for me she obeied. I could fell her heartbeat against my

chest. She was so small in my arms and delicate that I needed to be with her every minutes only to

protect her. Suddenly she hid her head in my neck that made me blush a bit.

« Natsume swear you'll stay with me. I know it's a hard promise but swear you won't be killed.

Please... » She wispered.

« I swear » I answered solemnly.

« Then I'm giving you this. » She gave me a transparent stone. « It's a telepathy Alice Stone." I raised an

eyebrow. "It can be very usefull during missions. » She added

« Thank you. And now what if we come back to the dorms. ? You must be tired. » I said taking her

hand.

« I don't need to sleep. » She said taking her hand away from mine.

« Oh really ? So what if you come in my room to show me some fight posi- »

« I feel like I'm sleepy ! I have to quickly come back in the dorms ! » She cut me.

I took her hand again but tightly and dragged her toward the dorms. She blushed.


	8. Better or worse ?

Mikan's POV : 

When I woke up, I was in my room, in my bed and every thing was perfect until...

'' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERV-''

'' Don't you dare wake me up like this or I'll burn you.''

''Oh sorry Natsume I thought you were in MY fucking bed sleeping dawn peacefully as if you had

the fucking right to be here.'' I said sarcastically.

''I accept your apologize so now let's sleep, ok ?

'' I think you didn't get my sarcastic tone, right ?''

''Sleep, polka dots.''

''DON'T CALL ME LIKE TH-''

''Shut up. Imai is in the next room, you should be discret if you don't want to receive Bakagun's

Balls.''

''I think she would shot YOU''

''Don't bet on it baby.''

''Don't call me like that.'' I said coldly. ''Or I swear I'll-''

''I don't believe in your threats, BA-BY.'' He said mouthing the 'B' and getting closer and closer.

''D-don't... g-get aw-way !'' I blushed seriously.

''You can't resist, little girl..'' He took my waist and put it closer to him. Help ! What is this kind of

trap ?

''I-I can !''

''No.''Now his lips were crashing wildly on mine. What ? My first kiss was stolen by him ? Ok, I

don't really think it bothered me, though he was georgous, smart and powerful. He was also the one

who had enough strengh to take me away from ESP's grap. He believes in me and I think... I can at

least trust him..( Even if he is the worst pervert I've never seen.)

''Hold on, hold on Natsume !'' I said getting away from his arms. I went in the extrem opposite of

the bed and tried to talk to him but something was preventing me. I just couldn't speak casually. I

just couldn't speak at all. His.. His look ! He was looking deeply in my, he was like reading in me , entering in my own soul ! But it was so calm and gentle, it reassured me. Now without noticing it his hand was on my cheek and his skean was so soft !

''Now, calm down, I won't touch you anymore if it's not what you want, if you're not ready, ok ?''

''What ? No, that's not what I want ! I want to... Or no I don't want.. I mean it's fast... Humm...

Don't you want to talk ? Or eat ? You want to eat something ? I do ! I will cook something !''

I was avoiding the trouble. Dawn. Hotaru told me not to do this ! I can't ! I just can't ! His eyes ! I don't

know what to do ! Somebody tells me what to do !

''You're avoiding the subject Mikan !''

'' ...''

''Come on here.'' He said putting his hands on my chaist and dragging me on the bed again.

I was now in his arms, my back against his chest and I could feel his heart beating.

''Don't avoid me. Please don't.''

'' Then tell me what to do...''

''Don't move and shut up.'' He said georgously. Then he took carefully my hair and put it on my

shoulder. Now I could feel his lips running on my neck and kissing it sometimes.

''You are pervert.'' I announced. '' Only with you.'' He replied.

''Why ?'' I asked.

''You're the only one who didn't litteraly jump on me the first time I entered in the class.''

'' What ?'' I was lost !

'' You are a special girl.''

'' You think I'm not interest in guys ?''

''Shut up !'' He turned me toward him and his lips crashed on mine again ! But this time I was

ready. So I kissed him back. He seemed to be surprised because he opened his eyes one seconde as

if he was checking if it was really me ! Then he forced my lips to open with his, until our tongs met.

I just couldn't control my self anymore and I turned and I put my arms aroung his neck and pressed

him closer to me. He did the same around my waist and made me fall on the bed. When we broke the kiss, we were lying on the bed, my head was against his chest and his arms around me.

''See ? You're interst in a guy.''

''Shut up, Natsume.'' I said putting my head in his neck.

''Don't worry anymore, I'm here to protect you.'' He said it seriously and I felt I could really trust

him. Somehow, I felt it the first time I saw him. I mean, his eyes remembered me of someone... But I just don't kow who.. I just didn't know why he choose me while he had a fan's club with all the girls in this school in ! The president of the fan club, Sumire alias 'Permy' sang him a love song few days ago, she made it her self 'thinking of Natsume-sama' she said. It was pretty good though. But the fact that she did it in the cafeteria, in front of everyone... Natsume was pissed off like he'd never been and all of the cafeteria was laughing hard ! In the end every one applause and he burned her hair. Like he always do anyway.

I laughed just thinking about it.

''What ?'' He asked.

''Nothing.'' I said trying to stop.

_Sometime I would like to be in her head to know what she thinks. _

Natsume's POV :

Sometimes I would like to be in her head to know what she thinks. Really ! And it's not the first time I think about blackmailing Koko to have one of his Alice stone !

'' Do it and I'll personaly send you to hell.'' Mikan said not even looking at me.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Someone kills me now I was spotted !

''Hn. Now what if we sleep Natsume ?''

'' Love, we have to go to class now.'' Not that I wanted to o but it was Jinno's class so...

''Don't care.''

''So do I'' I took the blanket and put it on her.

Minutes later we were almost asleep when someone entered in the room without knocking. I thought it was Imai so I said : '' You really have to stop that now !''

Unfortunatly it wasn't Imai. Worst. It was Persona. '' What are you doing here ?'' I said coldly.

'' What a welcome**l **! Or maybe I'm disturbing...'' He said looking at us. Or more looking at our position. ''The ESP wants the two of you in his office right now.''

Mikan looked at me and I could see fear and confusedness in her look. Though I as confused too. Obviously she didn't know what was going to happen...

When we arrive in front of the ESP's office Persona announced :'' Just stay here and wait that someone tells you to enter.'' We nodded. He entered and closed the door behind him.

_What does he want to us? _I asked to Mikan mentally. She was now completly shaking of fear. She was in stress and all of her muscles were contracted. _I just hope this is not what I am thinking about... _ I didn't have the time to ask her that someone opnened the door. ''Enter.''

We did. I took her by the hand and we walked across the room toward the ESP.

''Please take a sit.'' I was about to obey when Mikan litteraly dragged me in the opposite of the seat.

_What ? _I asked.

''Great, my little Kitten, you've got the lesson.''

_What ?_

_I was sat when Luna was shot and that's why I just couldn't do anything. Donn't want to do the same mistake. _

This dawn guy I will kill him with my hands !

''So Natsume Hyuuga, it seems that you won. Miss Sakura accepted you ?''

''I won.'' I saod icely.

''I have to say I'm quite hurt in my feelings. In my pride to be exact. I underestimate your capacity to controle her.''

_Not true._

_I know._

''Before I've ever lost and.. I don't think it will start with you.'' He said smirking

_Shit ! _Mikan said mentally.

''See my little Kitten have never felt happiness, friendship or love. I have to say it's because of me.''

''What was that f-''

''NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS !'' He yelled cutting me. His eyes were bloodly looking at Mikan who shaked more and more. I think she knew what he was talking about.

'' Anyway, since you arrived she seemed to have grown and she seems blossomed. She cheated on me for you. And I can't bear this smile she has when she is with you ! This reminds me of-''

'' Sir don't go this far.'' Persona cut him. Shit ! He almost said it !

''Yes, you're right. He don't worth it.'' He looked at Mikan and smirked.

''Mikan come over here.'' He ordonned. And Mikan did. What ? What is she doing ?

_What ? Mikan come back !_

_I can't, sorry Natsume..._

Then the ESP grabbed her by the collar and took her Alice Stone necklace out of her shirt.

HOW HE DARE TOUCH HER ! I was furious ! I anted to kill him with my own hands but Persona just caught me and I couldn't move anymore.

Then he looked at her in the eyes and took his own Alice Stone out. It was dark blue almost black. Just like his own soul. He said : '' Mikan from now on I want you to stay away from Natsume Hyuuga and I don't want you to have any other contact with him ever again.''

What was he doing ? He really thinks she would do what he said ? Holy crap ! What is this guy ?

But then a lighting came from is stone and went through Mikan's. Sudeenly she gasped and tried not to scream. She fell in her knee out of breath, her eyes widened and shocked.

'' MIKAN !'' I beat Persona's arm and ran toward Mikan.

''Don't !'' She yelled but it was too late. I wanted to take her hand and when I just touched her skean and I collapsed.

Mikan too. The only thing I remembered of was the ESP's smirked.


	9. Past meet Present

Natsume's POV :

When I opened my eyes, I had a hard time remembering where I was. All the walls were wight there was a bright wight light. I was dazzled. Where I am ? What had happened ? Where is... MIKAN ! MIKAN ? WHERE IS SHE ?

''Mikan ? MIKAN ? WHERE ARE YOU ?'' She was nowhere to be seen.

I removed the drips in my arm and jumped out of my bed. I opened the door yelling ''Where is Mikan ?'', poeple were looking at me strangely I just didin't care..

BAAM !

Ouch... I felt someone crashing one me.. Or the opposite don't know and don't care. I scrashed my head with my hand and stand up quickly to continue what I was doing...

BAKA BAKA BAKA !

Imai. Hotaru Imai.

''Don't even say sorry, rude boy !''

''Imai are you okay ?'' This voice, this sweet voice, was Ruka's. I was so glad to hear it ! But I didn't show it. My stupid pride...Gn.

''Don't need you to stand up, Bunny Boy !''

''Yes, yes..''

I looked up (because I fell down when She shoot me!) and saw my two friends staring down at me.

BAKA

''Imai stop this !'' I yelled.

''You looked like an idiot.''

''Shut up. What the hell are the two of you doing here ?'' I asked.

''Don't remember ? Mikan was electrocuted idiot.'' She answered sarcastically.

''I was with her ! You ID-IOT !'' But then, the two of them looked at me strangely.

''What ?'' I snapped.

''What are you talking about ? The doctors said you've been here because of a high fever... ?''

What was HE talking about ? A high fever ?

''What the hell Ruka ! You know dawn better than anyone, that I wouldn't have gone to the hospital because of a high fever !''

BAKA BAKA

''Imai just stop this !'' I yelled at her. But then she raised an eyebrow and said '' This time it's not me. Turn around.''

I obeied and saw Her. The one I was looking for so badly. She was standing there in front of what I supposed to be her room, with her long and thin legs. Her brown hair were tiedinto one long ponytail. She was perfect. The only thing which was wrong was the fact that she was pointing her BakaGun on me ! I started walking toward her an-

BAKA BAKA BAKA !

''Idiot ! Did you already forgot ?'' She snapped.

''Forgot wh-'' FLASH. Then I remeber exactly, her Alice Stone with the ESP's, the light, the thunder, her pain ! Everything.

''You can't touch me anymore ! And talking with you make me suffer like hell !'' She announced.

''Natsume listen to me. You can not approche me ever again, that would make US suffer too much... I just.. I just can't desobei him.. Sorry.'' Her shoulders started to shake badly. ''He got me, Natsume. He got us. We thought we had won but he is stronger than us.'' Ouch...'' Natsume.. I .. I will have to marry him soon. That's why he said I cheated on him. I promessed with that.'' She took her Alice Stone out of her shirt. ''I can't go back anymore, I can't fight anymore... But you can. Don't miss your chance please ! Don't miss it because of me !''

_I will die soon Natsume.. Because of my Alice and with this He won't be able to touch my friends anymore. You and everyone will be protect by my uncle. This would be our secret.. Good bye, Natsume. _

She smiled weakly at me and turned her feet toward her room without looking back..

''Mikan...'' I murmured. What is what you said to me.. What is the meanning of all of it ? Why do you have to suffer like this ! Where is the Mikan I've known, the one who would never give up ?

''Mikan you idiot, wait for me !'' Imai ran and they disappeared together in her room. I turned to Ruka and asked :'' What was she talking about ? What is this marriage story ?''

He loooked embarassed and looked in an other way.

''Ruka tell me what you know.'' I snapped.

''Nothing. You know -''

''NOW'' I yelled. I-was-pissed–off.

''Alright ! Mikan promessed to marry the ESP if he promessednot to hurt her friends.. Specialy you since you are in the Dangerous Class now. Because he kept onthreaten her everytime she didn't want to do a mission, he was beating her, and blackmailing her again and again.. No one unless Hotaru and I know it. Mikan just don't want the other to know... She thinks that would put them in danger.. Natsume you have to understand, she don't want to loose you..''

''Why does he want to marry her, that bastard ?''

''Because he thinks like this Mikan would do his dirty work forever. He found out recently that she was just waiting to be an High School student to be under her uncle commandement. So, by marring her she will stay with him.''

''Do you know why Mikan is the only one having this kind of treatment? She is not the only with a strong Alice !''

He seemed to be thinking of something...

''Natsume, before you came, Mikan discovered she had a big sister and there was a gossip on her being the ESP's favorite student...''

That was it ! That must had something to do with Mikan.. But what. I couldn't talk to Mikan.. I couldn't approche her.. The only one who knows Mikan better was Imai.

I had to have a talk with her, but she wouldn't talk to me so easily..

I turned to Ruka :'' We have something you won't like to do.'' I announced before running to the Gakuen following by Ruka.

''Hello ! My dear students !'' Narumi was entering in the room as joyful as always, but I didn't have the time to critiquize him. I was watching Mikan at the total opposite of the classroom. I just couldn't bear it at all ! She wasn't even looking at me.. I couldn't take this situation anymore...

That's why when the class were over for lunch time I told Ruka to make the first part of our plan.

''Imai w-w-wou-ould you like to e-ea-eat with us to-today.. ? Ruka tried to aske her. (Keyword : tried.) Fortunatly and most of all surprisly, for us, she agreeded without arguying. Or almost..

''What fallen for me, aren't you Bunny Boy ?'' She said while turning her feet toward her best friend.

''Wh-what ?'' That was all Ruka could say after this.

''C'mon Ruka now we have to go on the roof. Remember..The plan.. Ruka... RUKA !'' I screamed.

''Eh ! Oh ! Yes, yes the roof..'' Poor Ruka... I shooked my head and we started to run toward the backstairs to arrive before Imai..

'' In your position.'' I ordered and he obeied. Now we were waiting for our target to come in the trap..

Then this one said target came. She opened the door slowly or enough to let Ruka jumped on her to catch her but...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA '' Would you please stop Imai !'' I yelled. And the she shot me.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. ''Stop !'' Fortunatly she stopped.

''Why did you tried to kidnapped me, you jerks ?''

''I'm sorry Imai..'' Ruka tried.

''Shut up Bunny Kidnapper Boy !'' She was pissed off. Ruka sweat dropped, looked at his feet and hid his eyes under his bang.. Poor dude, I thought.

''Imai, speaking seriously, I need informations about Mikan.'' I announced.

''And what if I don't want to told you ?'' She said.

''I'll burn you until I get what I want.'' I snapped.

''Good.'' Imai smirked. What ? What the hell does that ''good'' mean ?

''Good ?'' I said.

''I wanted to tell it to you though... You didn 't need to kidnapped me ! Or...'' She loooked at Ruka. '' This is just a pretext,you wanted to raped me, didn't you ?'' She said jocking but Ruka didn't hear it that way.

''No ! NO ! What kind of gyu do you think we are ?'' He was upset.

''Sensitive ?'' Imai asked me.

'' A lot.'' I replied simply.

''Hn. So what do you want to know ?'' She asked.

'' Why is she the only one to be threaten this way by the ESP ?''

''Good question. The answer deels with Mikan's past. You see 6 years ago, when she arrived at Gakuen Alice, she told me she met her sister. Her name was Ichigo Sakura, she was older than

Mikan of almost 3 years, she had the Wishing and Nullification Alices.

As Mikan she was under the ESP's command. The ESP was almost like he is now with Mikan, but the fact was that with Ichigo senpai, he just didn't care about her life. Now he wants Mikan to suffer more.''

I looked at her with a questioning look.

''Why this sudden change ? Actually Ichigo had the same kind of Alice as Mikan...

One day, Mikan discovered she had the Stealing Alice, and the ESP became interessed in Mikan, he wanted her to be part of Ichigo's team. But Ichigo just couldn't stand to see Mikan suffer as she suffered every day. So, she didn't agree. And Mikan did the same.

Then the ESP started to stalk Mikan and beat Ichigo, he tortured her.. Every day.. But she didn't say yes. And, to have her revenche, she sabotaged one of her mission.

Plus she delivered some informations to Z. With that the ESP lost almost all of his shareholders.

When Ichigo got graduated she was murdered when she made one step outside the Gakuen. Someone shot her and she died. There wasn't any protection for Mikan anymore. And she is now paying for all what Ichigo's done. ''

''Why did she accept to marry this bastard ?''

'' To save us, to save you, to save everyone she gets along with. Do you know what an 'Alice Oath' is ?''

''No.'' I answered. '' I thought it was a lengend since that day when Mikan beat one guy in front of every one. And if Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and I didn't interfere, he would be dead.'' She thought. '' So a Alice Oath is as it says an oath which you can't break. You have to swear with an Alice stone and if you break it, you die.''

I looked at her in disbelief. '' She told me she swear to be under his command forever. That means...''

'' He threatened her, if she didn't want to do what he ordered, he would hurt her friends.'' Ruka interfered.

'' You see, she had lost hope.. until, and it's hard to say it, you came. She was having fun with you, she loved you and, don't know why, she trusted you. All of those feelings that He denfends her to feel. That's why he told her not to be with you anymore when you were in his office. Understand now ?''

'' That bastard...''

''Hn. For him he has to pay for Ichigo's mistakes.'' The she looked at me strangely.

''What ?'' I snapped. I was pissed off what she said. Pissed off this bastard, pissed off what he had made to her before I came and the thing which pissed me off the most was that I wasn't there to help her out !

'' You won't let him do, will you ?'' She asked.

My glare was the adequate answer to her question. Then I gave her a death glare and she seemed to understand.

''Great. Then you'll have to fight and-''

''There is one thing you're forgotten. Mikan can't fight anymore. Her Alice.. You know. If she use it she will die.'' I cut her.

'' This is not a problem.'' she said casually. What ? What did I hear ?

''What ?''

''We are working on it, Natsume. '' Ruka said. ''Imai and Nonoko who has the Physical Alice, are working on it badly. To find a drug or something which can heal Mikan.''

''This is impossible.''

'' It isn't. You don't know her uncle's Alice, do you ?'' She asked.

''No.''

'' He has the longevity Alice. We can make some drugs with his. Recently he agreed to work with us.'' She announced. '' So she will live.''

It as like I was reliving, I could feel the hope of her being with me again flowing through my veins. I was so happy, I didn't care about anything, then I smiled to Imai. And she smiled back at me. I think the two of us can understand each other when it comes of Mikan.

''Plus I've got something for you.'' She said gaving me a cell phone. I opened it and saw Her. My angel. She was smiling gracefully at the person who had taken the picture, but it was like she was smiling at me. This deep smile I got when we were at the infirmary. This must have been taken when she was younger but she was as beautiful as ever. I, then, looked at my contact and I saw 8 numbers : '' Anna, Brunette, Imai, Inchoo, Koko,Nonoko, Ruka and Sumire'' I read. Then I smirked about the Brunette one and stared at Imai. She was trying hard not to laugh because of me blushing a bit.

''Maybe you can talk to her with this.'' She said.

''Thank you, Hotaru.'' I said

''You're welcome, stupid Natsume.'' I sighed. She then went out of the roof.

''Why did you trust me ?'' I asked.

''You might be some kind of help.'' She said closing the door behind Ruka who was almost kneeling for her to forgive him.

''I hope..''


	10. Tsubasa what ?

Mikan's POV : 

''_Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are pleased to go to the ESP's office ASAP.'' _ The voice in the microphone said. I looked at Natsume over the class and noticed he was as confused as me but still hidden unde his cold mask. Then we stoop up and got out of the classroom quietly. We couldn't touch each other anymore and my head hurt so much just to think about it. I looked up to see his face but I was stopped by a hard punch right in the heart.. or felt like it. I decided not to try anymore.

Then I felt Natsume's glare at me.

''I won't give up on you, y'know. I deeply know that you don't want to marry this bastard and I understand how our situation can be worse tha ever, but in this case the Mikan I know wouldn't stop fighting until she got what she truly wanted.'' He sighed seeing I didn't even try to answer. ''I'll be by your side, as Imai and Ruka and all of your friends. Let us do. We have something worth to try. So just try to believe in us and let me handle this with my own strengh. You're hurting my pride saying I can't !'' He smirked. ''Then you would be able to marry someone you really love.'' He smirk grow larger. Ok, this is totally unfair ! How can be so handsome just by smirking ! Oh my...

Ouch.. It's hurting me again...

''Are you hurt ?'' He asked concerned.

''Just a headache.'' I answered casually.

''BA~KA'' He said while getting out two cell phones from his pocket. He gave one to me.

''Imai gave me this. She think we can talk with it. Let's have a try.'' He announced. The only answer he got was me taking the phone and putting it in my pocket.

Before we realized it we were arrived in front of the ESP's door. I knocked, we entered in the large room to see The man sitting in his armchair.

''So my agents. Tonight you have something to do.'' He announced.

''What do we have to do?'' I asked.

''You will have to deliver a spy we sent in Z's organisation under cover. Unfortunetly he was found out. You know what I mean.. So you're mission is to take him back because he seems to have great informations for us.''

''Who is it ?''

''You'll know soon enough.'' He smirked and slapped his hands, then Personna came and gave us a paper with the geographical informations. ''Burn it after reading.'' He said. ''Like always.'' I answered coldly. He stared at me for one minute. ''Be there at 12:00. If not just let you die.'' This was the signal for me to shut up. ''Ok'' I just said.

Suddenly Natsume took a step foward the ESP and said angrily : ''How are you expecting us to do such dangerous mission without even being able to touch each other ?''

He was right, we couldn't fight without having just a little contact. Plus last time he touched me we both fainted.

''It's impossible.'' I added ''If we just touch the two of us will faint. This is an unbelievable condition for such a mission.'' I tried to stay calm.

The ESP looked at me seriously, maybe he was in a good mood today because..

''Algright, you can touch each other during missions and only missions ! But if you do something forbidden Hyuuga, I will know it !'' He threaten.

''Right.'' Natsume and I both said. Then we leaved the room and ran toward the gates in silence. When we officialy got out of the Gakuen, I fall in Natsume's arms. Litteraly. So much time had passed before this moment, I couldn't wait anymore ! I could have handle just not being able to touch him but not looking at his eyes made me feel abandoned. This red light was the only color in my life and being able to see it anymore... I could bear it ! Then I found myself alomst crying of relievement. He hold me tigh and did not let me go until I truly calm down. I put my head in his chest and said embarassed : ''I'm sorry.. For what I said.. At the hospital. I just thought that-''

''Shut up you're spoiling this cute moment.''

''What the- ! Natsumeeee !'' I pouted. He looked at me amused and just hide his head in my neck. I chuckled because all I could feel now was his lips smirking against my skin. Then he put his hands on my shoulder and let it run on my back, in my hair, and on my nape. He was whispering _''Mine, mine, mine, mine you're mine.'' _I didn't think he wanted me to heard it it was just his own way to make him believe I was really in his arms, right now. Or, I believe.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me curiosly. ''What is that ?'' He said while groping my nape.

''What ?'' I asked. I touched my nape and also felt something small but here anyway.

''Turn'' He ordered. I obeied because this wasn't time for arguing and he softly remove my haire on my shoulder. I felt his hands running all over my neck and touchhing this strange thing.

''This is definetly not part of you're body.'' He announced. ''It was put in you. There is a scarf all around it.'' He took out Hotaru's infrared glasses and put them on. He looked up and down and the from right ot left the asked : ''You said you had a friends with the Soul sucking Alice, didn't you ?''

''Yes. Luna, but why ?'' I questionned. He then started to laugh. Laugh hard. And I just didn't understand at ALL ! I looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-is-that-reaction' look and he came back to serious. Or try... Then without saying a word, he took his phone and texted someone. When he finished, he looked up at me and smiled. Oh my god this so unfair, I just couldn't remember all the questions I wanted to ask him ! Just because of this smile of his ! Obviously he did it in propose because before I could react he took my hand and started to drag me to our mission's place.

We finally arrived at a big and scary warehouse. ''Why Z do always have creepy places like this one ?'' I added to the atmsophere. We were both perched in a big tree while arguing of wich way we should take to go in and safely go out. ''The guy is in the basement, there are 10 guards with him and 20 outside. We can't enter without being see..'' I observed.

''Did Imai gave you something to fly ?'' He asked. I said 'no' with my head.

''Something to dug ?''

''Obviously not.. But wait. This is an old warehouse isn't it ?'' I said

''Yeah, probably built in the 50's, but why ?''

''Old warehouse + basement means...'' I waited the his answer and he understood.

''A door behind to access to the basement from outside !''

''Exactly !''

So we both climbed the trees to finally found the said door. Fortunatly only 5 men were, two were half asleep. ''I take the tree in the left and you take the two in the right. Ok ?'' I asked him, but obviously he wasn't. ' Not ok ! Why do I have only two ? I want to fight !' That is what was saying his glare.

''Oi. Remember Ntasume, I'm the one giving orders. If you want to fight more, you have to deserve it. Right ? Show me how fast and clean you can finish those two and we will talk about it.''

He looked at me expressionless and suddenly jumped from the tree saying « Here we go ! » He choose to run straight toward them without hesitation, but I prefered the most intelligent tactic. I hide behind the tree and waited that they had turned around to throw them an electric shock. They feel down face against th floor. Natsume was still fighting with one when I showed him I had finished. I thought he was hurt in his pide because he beat this guy's ass so hard that I almost hoped he would not be angry at me in the futur ! He then looked up at me truly satisfied and smiked. Oh my god ! He can be so~ scary sometimes but also very hot that- What ? Oh no ! FOCUS ! I slpped myself mentally.

Then I showed him the door of the basement, he understood and open hte door slowly while I was protcting us with a barriere. He lighted the room with a big flame and we suddenly saw 6 guards shoting us with their guns ! I saw Natsume closing his eyes waiting for his death but...'

''Hey ! Are really gonna stay eyes closed the entier time ?'' I snapped. He opened his eyesto see that the bullet wasn't reaching us. I read in his mind _''What the hell is happening ?''_

_''I put a barriere baka.''_ I replied looking pride at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. ''How long are we gonna stay here not mooving at all ?'' He asked teasing me. ''Jerk'' was all I said, the rest of my answer was me running toward the middle of the room. We finally reached a guy sitting or most tied in a chair. The guy had dark hair and all we can see was a little star on the top of his cheek. Shit ! His eyes were closed so there were two issues : Unconscious or... Dead. This thought made my so angry I burned every guards in the room.

''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM ?'' I yelled.

''We asked him some question, little 's all'' This voice was no other but Seika's. I felt my body burning in anger and I wanted to beat her head off.

''I'm gonna-''

''Stop.'' Natsume saw how much I wanted to kill her but our most important point wasn't that. He took my hand and wispered ''We are not here to kill her even if I know how much you want it. Taking the guy out of here is our priority, right ?'' I nodded. He was right, we had to saved Tsubasa first.

I run toward him quickly but Seika took me out of guard and threw me outside of the room through a window with her Air control Alice. And to finish it, this slut put a barriere so that I can not enter anymore. I hate her.

''What the fuck ! Natsume I can't come back in the room, there is a strong barriere, can you do it alone ?''

''Let me handle this, baaby'' He answered.

Natsume's POV :

Shit. Mikan was out. It was just between me and this Air contole Alice. Plus, Mikan must be hurt by the window. This wind girl really pissed me off !

''So you're her partener isn't it ?'' She asked trying to sound innocent. This slut.

''Get lost.'' I answered angrily. But she smiled at me. ''I think I like you, guy. You're hot and smart.'' She looked at me from down to up ''Would you lie to join Z's organisation ?''

''Like I said : Get lost !'' I snapped coldly.

''As you want. But this is the wrong path you're walking on.'' She started to move her arm to push me outside the room but I was faster and burned her hair. Like I expected she screamed and ran like a headless chiken. Then the fire went to her clothes and she screamed more. I took this occasion and ran to help the guy in the chair. Unfortunatly he was unconscious so I had to carry him. When I reach the door, it slammed in front of me. Then I turned around to see the Wind girl glaring deadly at me. She was furious.

''You are ugly.'' I just added casually. Then I can swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears ! She ran quickly toward us but was suddenly stopped. She couldn't even move anymore. She looked shocked and me too. I just didn't know what was happening. Then I noticed the guy's foot was on the Wind girl's shadow.

''Next time you push my sister through a window like this I swear I kill you.'' He just said. Then he looked up at me ''Hey you little brat, don't jock around just to see her ugly face, hm ? Open the door now please and run straight in the forest, I will come next''

''But she-''

''Do what I said'' He cut me. I didn't like the way he talk to me but he was dead serious so I just obeied. I ran, opened the door, took Mikan by the hand and dragged her toward the forest. I almost yelled at her to make her leave.. Stubborn little girl... We hide behind the tree and waited for the shadow guy to arrived.

''Are you sur he'll come ?'' She asked me for the third time.

''Don't you trust me, Mikan ?'' I asked

''In theory.'' She just answered.

''Then shut up and wait.'' I snapped. I didn't kno why but I was sur he'll come. Yes he definetly will.

Then the door opened and we saw the shadow guy staggered toward the forest searching us. Mikan talk to him by Telepathie and he ran where we were. When he reached us he yelled : ''Run ! Run ! RUN !'' And we obviously obeied so we ran as fats as possible until the warehouse explosed. I looked at him with a questionned look and he smiled at me happily. Idiot.

We stopped and watched the fire or to be more precise I watched the fire because when I turned around I saw this bastard hugging Mikan tightly. I-was-pissed-off. I grumbled for the two of them to notice I was still here ready to beat his head out when the guy saw me and glared at me.

This was enough. Mikan looked at me and just didn't understand why I looked so mad. Of course, we' re talking about Mikan here...

''Oh yes ! Sorry ! Thank you for saving me, I'm Mikan's older brother Tsubasa Andou. Or Mikan's older sister's boyfriend.''


	11. I'm proud of you

_''Oh, yes sorry ! Thank you for saving me ! I'm Mikan's older brother, Tsubasa Andou. Or Mikan's older sister's boyfriend.''_

Natsume's POV : 

''Oh ! Nice to meet you I'm Natsume and Mikan's husband.'' I said almost believing what I was saying. His smile vanished as he saw I was dead serious about that. But then Mikan punched me gently in the arm and said while glaring at me ''Don't worry Tsubasa, he is Natsume Hyuuga my...Friend and partener during missions.''

He blanked an another time, but this one I wa sur he would faint.

''You- you said Hyuuga ?'' He asked shyly

''Yes I did. What's the matter Tsubasa sempai ?'' He then seemed to be thinking about something very serious and said ''Mikan... Before we head back to the school I would like to tell you something... Please sit down.'' He looked at me and said ''Sit you too.'' I think about it a minute and just sat next to Mikan. So he started : ''Mikan you were able to use Fire alice before you met him, weren't you ?'' This wasn't really a question. She nodded.

''Do you remember meeting someone else with the same Alice as him ?'' He really asked.

''Not really..'' She answered.

''Mikan, as you know your parents met here, in Gakuen Alice. And they were very close with two people particularly : Narumi sensei and Koaru Igarashi or Koaru Hyuuga when she got married.''

I blanked. I felt my heart starting beat faster and faster and I couldn't stop it. Mikan looked at me worried. ''Is she your mother, Natsume ?'' She asked and I simply nodded trying to calm my self. Mikan obviously saw it because she took my hand gently.

''Mikan'' he continued ''When you parents died they gave you and your sister to their most trusted friends : Koaru and her husband. She had the fire Alice, she is the one you met before her own son.''

''But why was I adopted by Ojii-chan ?'' When she asked it I knew what Tsubasa would anwer and i didn't want to see Mikan terrifying face. I didn't want him to tell it, but Mikan has the right to know where she come from. So I just stood up and ran in a trivial direction through the forest. I knew Mikan wanted to follow me but was stopped by the Shadow guy.

Mikan's POV :

''Where did he go ? Why did he run ? Tsubasa leave me we have to stopp him !'' I was alomst yelling at him seing the figure of Natsume disapearing in the forest.

'' No stay here ! I have to tell you the story until the end. Because you maybe won't be able to face him after that !''

''Then I don't want to hear it !'' I stubbornly said.

''But you won't understand him behaving like that ! Please Mikan you need to know and he must need someone to share this burdden with !'' He said.

''What ? A burdden ? Which one ?'' I asked

''Now please sit down'' He said and I quickly obeied. ''Mikan. Natsume's burdden was put on his shoulder when he was born...''

''Straight to the point Tsubasa !'' I snapped.

''Natsume's mother died gaving birth to him.'' […] That was straight. I blanked. What ?

''It's impossible.''

''Natsume was born 6 months after you and Koaru's husband couldn't handle 4 children in his house.. He couldn't barely do it with 2 so..''

'' 4 ? 2 ?''

''Natsume has an oder sister. Aoi. She was a good friend with Ichigo but she didn't have any Alice.''

''I have to talk to him.'' I knew exactly how this guy could feel guilty about it. I knew what kind of feelings he had to endure this whole time. I know.

''Mikan don't be-''

''Don't worry Tsubasa sempai, I'll be there ASAP !'' I said smiling warmly. Then I started running toward where he should be. ''Natsuuume ! Natsume ! NATSU-''

''Don't scream that loud idiot I'm here.'' I heard the voice I neede to hear. I calm down and looked around me to find the figure of a shamful boy against a tree. He wasn't even looking at me.. He was looking at his feet, avoiding my eyes and hidding his behind his bangs. I was brokenheart and kind of angry seeing him like this. Where was the confident, selfish and careless Natsume ? All I saw was a deserted child !

''Look at me, Natsume.'' I said softly. He turned his head toward me but still his was hidding his eyes.

''Please Natsume look at me, talk to me, I'm here with you, for you. You can tell me everything, I'm not here to judge you, all I want is to help you like you did with me. Please...''

He hesitaded. His legs fall under him and he sat hugging his knees against the tree.

''Why do you want to help me ?'' He asked to looking at me.

''Because you helped me. I want to help you back.'' I answered not even beleiving in what I was saying. I wanted to scream at him how much I loved him. Not only because he helped me to get out of the darkness but also because he was the only one who saw behind my blank mask. He was special and I ould remember of every moment we passed together. All of those moments were mine and his, only us. They were special to me. Like my own treasure. He didn't even know how much I needed him, how much I loved him and how much I wanted him to be with me forever.

He smirked. ''You really can't show me your true feelings.''

Ok now he didn't let me any choice, did him ? No he didn't. (Even if I know that all of this was just something to relieve me of my guiltiness I beleived in what I said. Or tried.) So, I read his mind.

And what I saw made me furious. Everything was in a big mess in his head !

_I can't face her. I have no right, I killed my own mother. I shouldn't be there. I'm a monster. Her and __her sister had to be adopted because of me.. I left my father alone ! I can't-_

''Shut the hell up !'' I snapped. Then he finally looked up at me eyes widened in shock. He was calling the cops when I explained him that I read his mind. He seemed angry but I didn't care !

''You are defintely not a monster but instead you are the biggest idiot I've never seen !'' His eyes widened.

''Do you really believe you killed your mother ? DO you really believe she regrets giving birth to you ? The hell ! Look-at-you. You came here against your will to help your father and sister, you are a smart and powerful ass, you have an amazing Alice and on the top of that a gorgeous face !''

He smirked ''You only admit it now ?''

I looked at him with a 'how-dare-you-interrupt-me' look and he shut up.

''Listen, Natsume I realy~ believe that your mother is now very proud of you. Of what you became and simply what you've always been. Now, if she has the same character as you, she must be running all over paradise singing '_look at me boy he is wonderful !'_'

He looked at me strangely.

'' Anyways I -a woman- think that having a baby is some of the best things in your life, andlooked your mother had 2 ! And one with a amazing power ! I would like to have 3 childr-'' Oh great, I exceeded the limits.

I felt the hot coming in my cheeks and he was trying hard not to burst of laughing. I think my all head became red as a tomato at this time because he laughed hard when he looked at me. I decided not to face him anymore or not straight so I sat beside him.

''Who told you you can sit here ?'' He said coldly. I was taken by surprised. I didn't know what he meant so I started to stand up when he took my wrist and pushed me down so that I fall in his arm. Then he hugged me tightly. What the hell ? I blushed seriously. And he laugh again.

''Don't laugh at me..'' I said pouting

He suddenly stopped and I could feel in my back his heart bitting faster and faster.

''Mikan... I–I love You.'' I let our the breath I wasn't even knowing I was holding in relief. But I didn't know what to do ! I didn't have any boyfriend before him and I rejected every guys who confessed to me.

''It's okay if you don »t answer-''

''I love you too.'' I said cutting him. This came out of my mouth without me noticing it ! OMG ! I told him, didn't I ? Oh what will I do ? THIS definitely wasn't me, was it ?

''Mikan ?''

''Hn ?''

''I think my mother can be proud of me now.'' He said gently looking at the sky.

I didn't answer but I smiled at him and he understood. He understood that I was also proud of him and a love sick ! Because he hugged me tighter.

''How many children do you want ? I don't remember exactly !'' I teased me.

''Stop pissing me off !''

''But you said it right ?''

''No.''

''Oh really ?''

''It wasn't me.''

''Yes it was.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes. I'm sure.''

''Ok, then I was drunk.''

''Smart ass.''

''I know.''

''What if we go back to the shadow guy ?'' He offered. Then stood up and took my hand gently, I didn't refuse...


End file.
